The Misadventures of L and Alyx
by Mrs. Goggles
Summary: Hello, My name is Alyx. I was five years old when my parents adopted my little brother, L.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**Hi, in this fan fiction, Alyx is L's sister, not wife, or daughter. (it get's confusing after awhile…) So… I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Death Note.**

Hello, my name is Alyx. When I was five years old, my parents adopted my little brother, L. You might be wondering, _Why did they adopt another child when they already had one at such a young age? _They couldn't really spend all of their time with me because they had work. I had a nanny, Light. I didn't really like him that much. He didn't like me either…

- FLASHBACK -

"I want cookie." I said. "You can't have a cookie until you eat your vegetables, Alyx." Light said, pointing a finger at me. "No vegable!" I cried. "Yes, _vegetable_ not _vegable._" He corrected. Light then walked over to the stove. I looked down at the barf colored food, then at Light. "NO VEGABLE!" I screeched, chucking the plate of vegetables at him. It splattered all over his clothes and even got in his pretty-boy hair. He looked at me like he was going to rip my head off. I then conjured up the most adorable face I could manage, twirling a lock of red hair. He then proceeded to put me in time out.

- FLASHBACK END-

Sorry, I got off-topic. Anyways, they wanted a playmate for me so I didn't get into as much trouble. My mother had a bad experience with child birth. The pain, the constant doctor visits, the morning sickness, the whole nine yards. So, we went child hunting.

**Sorry the chapter was short. Anyways, I hope you like the story! Happy child hunting season!**


	2. L

**Chapter Two: L**

**Hi all, welcome back to, The Misadventures of L and Alyx. I hope your enjoying the story so far :****J****(Thanks to TamiLawliet for reviewing!)**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Death Note (Surprise, Surprise.)**

So, me and my parents were looking for the right orphanage before we searched for the right child. We drove around town and saw a place called 'Wammy's House'. It looked decent, so we decided to go inside.

**-EARLIER THAT DAY-**

Roger was sitting at his desk. Wammy came up to him with L at his side. "Roger, L is staying here today to play with the other children." Wammy informed him. "Okay, put him in the playroom." Roger said absent-mindedly. Wammy guided L to play with the others. "Be good, L. I'll be back tomorrow." He patted the small child's head, then walked out of the front door.

**-BACK TO THE STORY-**

We walked into the orphanage to see a whole bunch of kids, running around and making lots of noise. We walked further into the orphanage to find a small group of children, playing quietly. My parents went off to find the owner while I went up to meet the other kids.

My parents found a small office where they talked to Roger about adoption. They walked out of the office after Roger told them to come back when they found the child they'd like to adopt.

They walked up to a small child who seemed to be nice. "Hello, what's your name?" My mother asked him. "A" he replied shyly.

While they were talking to A, I was playing with a boy with black hair and wide eyes. "So, your name is L?" I asked. "That's my…aliens." L said. "How old are you?" I studied him, he bit his thumbnail and sat in a crouch. He was very… interesting. "I'm five." He replied. "So am I!" I exclaimed. He let me play with his hair and he showed me around the orphanage some more. I found that I was only a week older than him. "I like you." He smiled at me. "I like you too. Can my family adopt you?" I asked him. L's genius-ness kicked in. "Your family can only adopt me if you tell Roger that my name is Beyond." He said. "Why?" I asked. "I'll tell you at… home." L said. "Okay!" I then took L with me to meet my parents.

**Aw, L says Aliens instead of Alias. So, Review? **


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Three: Meeting**

**I'm on a SUGAR HIGH right now because I just had a Death Note marathon while eating sugar cubes. The box said it had 193 sugar cubes in it but I counted 194. SO, I just ate 194 sugar cubes! (I suddenly have to fight off an urge to yell at an imaginary old person!) So, sorry if I have a sugar twitch and mess up a word or sentence. I'll try to correct those. ANYWAY, on to the story. (Thanks to Dodectron for reviewing and I-Imaginary for following!) :J**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN DEATH NOT3! **

I drug L up to my parents with a wide grin. "MOM! DAD!" I demanded their attention. They turned from A to look at me. "This is… Beyond." I smiled, pointing to L. My mother looked at L and stuck her hand out. "Hello Beyond, nice to meet you!" She smiled. L just looked at my mother like she was crazy. "Uh… Hi." He waved at her nervously. "Can we adopt him?" I asked, widening my eyes in an attempt to look cute. "Actually, we were considering adopting-" "NO! WE HAVE TO ADOPT HIM!" I interrupted her, grabbing L by the shoulders and pushing him into her. My dad frowned. "Alyx, it's not nice to yell." He pointed his finger at me. "SCREW OFF, DAD!" I screamed. "WHAT?" He exclaimed. "Sorry, Nanny has me watching MTV…" I bit my lip. "Um… okay?" He looked at me weird, but I took no mind to it.

"So, mom. How much will it be to adopt him? I'll bribe you… A cookie and… yeah, a cookie." I said, putting a little hand on my hip. "Is Light teaching you this?" She asked. "Yeah… he said I need to work hard to get what I want. Then he taught me about bribery and… I think he said something about… Ah… I forgot, I was watching Cribs." I sighed. "Uh… okay. So you really would like us to adopt him?" My mother asked. "Yes." I said, twirling a strand of red hair. "What about A? doesn't he look nice?" My mom asked with a hopeful tone. It was obvious she didn't like L that much. "HOW CAN YOU RESIST THIS ADORABLE FACE?" I tried to lift L but I failed. He smiled cutely, and my mother melted. "Aww, ok." She smiled. "YAY!" I exclaimed, high-fiving L.

"OH! I remember what else Light said! He told me to use being a natural redhead to my advantage but I had no idea what he was talking about..." I smiled. "Good." my dad nodded, taking us into Roger's office.

**Light sure does treat Alyx like a BGF instead of a five year old girl. (Best Girl Friend) Oh, and I believe I fixed all of the sugar twitchies. I had a really bad one where Alyx was talking about MTV… 'SCREW OFF DAD!" I screa343 }WHA%}]' Yeah. Pretty bad in my opinion. It got worse, too. BUT, you probably don't care about my sugar twitchies… So, Review? **


	4. Adoption

**Chapter Four: Adoption**

**Hi. Thanks to Dodectron for reviewing again, Anjeriin Fujoka for favoriting/following and .Xx for following ^_^ I don't know what to say now so… ON TO THE STORY! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Death Note but I **_**do **_**own an L plushie! **

L turned his head to the floor as we walked into Roger's office. "Hello, we've found a child we'd like to adopt." my mother smiled. "Okay, fill out this forum and he's basically all yours." Roger said. "Okay. Beyond, come 'ere, I need you to tell me some details about you so we can take you home!" She smiled. (Wow, she smiles a lot)

We walked out front of the orphanage. "Where's your car?" L asked. "Right there." I said, pointing to the white Porsche 944 Turbo. "Wow. That looks like the cars on T.V.!" L exclaimed. "Yeah, I know." I smiled at his surprised face. We got to the car and I lifted the seat up so we could get into the back. "The seats in the back are like built-in car seats." L observed, biting his thumbnail. We got into the car and put on the lap belts. "Hold on, B." My dad laughed as he accelerated the speed. "Whoa!" He laughed. "Oh and call me L." He smiled. Both of my parents looked confused.

**-One Year Later-**

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Light asked. "CAKE!" L exclaimed. My parents had already left for work. They left at 5PM on Sundays and we usually didn't see them for more than an hour until the next Sunday. "How about something healthy?" Light asked. "Hmm… No." L laughed. "NOW GIMME CAKE!" L screamed. "No." Light grinned. "Watcha gonna do?" Light taunted. L looked to me with an evil grin on his face. "Nothing… we're just little kids, what can we do?" L grinned. "That's what I thought." Light smirked. He turned away from me and L to look to the refrigerator. We looked at each other. "How about some-" We tackled him to the ground. "GIVE US CAKE!" I screamed. We usually went to our rooms and threw away our dinner then ate dessert. But today was different. "NO!" He replied. "YOU HAVE TO EAT YOUR FREAKIN' VEGETABLES!" I smiled, remembering something like this from when I was about two. "EVER SINCE THAT BRAT, L CAME YOU'VE BEEN EATING CRAP FOOD AND NOT SLEEPING!" he exclaimed. "I'm a brat?" L said with a look of hurt on his face. He did _not_ just diss L. "You did not just say that." I growled. "Oh, but I did. L. is. A. Brat." Light smirked. I heard a sniffle come from L. I stormed out of the room and came back with the scissors. L was crying but he was sitting on Light still, which was restraining him from getting up. "NO ONE. DISSES. L." I growled after cutting a chunk of Light's hair out. I hugged my brother. We looked down at Light as he felt the chunk of hair missing from the back of his hair. We ran up the stairs and locked the door to our room. "Are you okay?" I asked him as we sat down on his bed. "Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me." He smiled. Light banged on the door for two hours before giving up and going to his bed.

I swear I heard him scowl as he gave up, "They are so lucky their parents overpay me."

**Ah, I love Alyx and L. They torture Light so much. Speaking of them, tommorow is Alyx's birthday! She'll be turning 17 but not in this story. Her birthdate is August 8th, 1993 like L's is October 31st, 1979 but people change his age in stories like I am.**


	5. Note

**Hi guys, sorry I don't have an actual chapter today, and I feel even worse because it's Alyx's 17 birthday (THEY GROW UP SO FAST! D:) but I wanted to know what you think about something. Do you think I should continue the story with L and Alyx being little kids or should they get older? Please review with your opinion. Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
